disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Piquel
Lucky Piquel is one of the main characters in Bonkers. He was voiced by Jim Cummings and appeared only in the episodes produced by Robert Taylor. He was Bonkers D. Bobcat's original partner in Los Angeles' police department. Personality With his large build and clumsy demeanor, Lucky Piquel has been depicted as the traditional bumbling police officer. While he can never fully understand Bonkers or any of the Toon partners who have become his allies, he tries hard to help the Toons look up to him, as he has thought of himself as the senior officer in the Toon Division. However, because of his by-the-book beliefs and procedures, the Toony antics from his partners sometimes prove too much for the newly promoted detective lieutenant, and as such, he has a very short temper which has driven him close to insanity numerous times. Role in the series Lucky Piquel first appeared in the pilot episode Going Bonkers, where he was a nightly patrolman dreaming of making his mark in the Hollywood Police Department. He'd had his chance (or, at least, he'd thought he'd had his chance) when Bonkers was credited for rescuing Donald Duck from a mugger. In reality, Lucky had made the collar, but Chief Kanifky (who always seemed to mispronounce Lucky's last name as "Pickle") recognized Lucky's large build in the newspaper photo and figured the patrolman had assisted Bonkers in the mugger's capture. As such, Lucky was promoted to the rank of Detective Lieutenant, and senior officer in a newly founded "Toon Division", partnered with Bonkers D. Bobcat and several other Toon objects. With Bonkers having lost most of his assets upon being let go from the Hollywood Studios, Lucky offered him a place at his house, with the rest of the Piquel family. While his wife, Dilandra ("Dil" for short), objected to the idea of a Toon living at their house at first, his daughter Marilyn grew to love Bonkers almost instantly. After many days later, Dil also accepted the fact that Toons needed a home, just like normal humans, and welcomed Bonkers as part of their family. Several cases would be solved by the Toon Division before Lucky found himself being offered a transfer to Washington, D.C., to work with the FBI. Realizing that this was the big break he was waiting for, he readily accepted, and moved himself and his family to the nation's capital, being accompanied by several of the Toons from his office—including Broderick Radio, Bonker's pet horn Toots, and Fall Apart Rabbit. Trivia *He is very to similar to Eddie Valiant in the sense that the two both have sidekicks that annoy them and also hates toons. *Munglet the criminal in the Quack Pack episode, "Island of the Not-So-Nice," he, too, is similar to him. *As revealed in "Once In a Blue Toon," his middle name is Shirley, a name he got from his father. He also has a 53' waistline. *He once dreamed of being a horror writer in "The Dimming." *He used to hate Christmas in "Miracle at the 34th Precinct," probably because of his allergy to Christmas trees. But after getting the new pair of slippers he wanted, he began to like Christmas. *He also dreamed of opening his own amusement park, as revealed in "Fall Apart Land." *As revealed in "Stressed to Kill," whenever Lucky's stress levels go up, he begins to behave animal-like. *Also revealed in "Stressed to Kill," bringing the criminal he is assigned to stop is his only most effective way to lower his stress. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Police officers Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Detectives Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Bosses Category:Grumpy characters Category:American characters